


娇娇

by zbisrio



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbisrio/pseuds/zbisrio
Summary: ＊不做人预警＊小白人鱼预警＊pwp＊不上升真人





	娇娇

摸鱼

朱一龙在黑市里拍下一个小孩，十一二岁，身上人鱼的特征还没褪全，勉强幻化的双腿还连同皮肤上还残留着深蓝色的鳞片，瞳孔蓝得透彻，就连耳朵也没有分化完全地呈鱼鳍型暴露在空气里，但这的确是个美人。

“你叫什么名字。”朱一龙命令人把他扔到后院的游泳池里，看着他一双人腿变成盈蓝色的鱼尾，整个人变得鲜活起来。

“…白宇。我叫白宇。”小孩从水底里探出个头，声音出奇的好听。

朱一龙伸手摸摸他湿淋淋的脑袋，刘海被水吸住紧贴这额头，水珠从发梢滴落在眉眼上，顺着坠落下去，美得触目惊心。

“我能叫你小白吗？”

白宇就此在朱家住下了。

朱一龙本来就懒得去公司看，养了白宇之后就更懒了，一天到晚窝在泳池边，有工作就抱着笔记本办公，没工作就晒太阳眯眼睡觉，或者看着白宇摇曳这鱼尾从这头游到那头，又游回来，鱼尾拍打在水面上。泛开一圈圈波纹。

“朱一龙……朱一龙！”迷迷糊糊中听到有人叫自己，朱一龙眉头一皱刚要斥责却在眸光里看见蓝色的眼瞳时尽数退散，“怎么了？”

“你看我分化了！！”白宇兴奋地扯着他，朱一龙使劲揉揉眼睛才看清楚面前的人——的确是分化了，鱼尾化成一双修长白嫩的腿，脚趾沾染着水珠踩在冰冷的瓷砖面上泛开一片嫩粉，皮肤上的鳞片也不见踪影，朱一龙只看见浑身上下都光滑白嫩的皮肤，甚至阳光一晒都会起一片粉红。像一块美玉，终于被世人所知。

人鱼美得让人触目惊心，这真的不是假话。

朱一龙的眼神瞬间暗下来，只是强大的自制力压制着他，可那小孩还找死地往他身上乱摸。朱一龙想抬手来挡却碰到一块软肉，身子不禁僵硬了半刻。

那不是男人的胸腔，柔软稚嫩，甚至能摸到一团的乳肉，一把握起来，软乎乎的，白得像个白面馒头。

“你起来。”朱一龙额角的青筋跳起来，他快要压制不住自己了。

小孩偏偏不如他所愿，得寸进尺地蹭进朱一龙怀里，下巴搁在颈窝里蹭，不知是涂抹了什么还是天生的奶香味一个劲往朱一龙身体里钻，“哥哥。”

朱一龙只觉得脑袋里有根弦断了。

呼吸被彻底掠夺，白宇被掐着腰按倒在瓷砖面上，裸露的脊背硬生生磕在上面，慢慢蔓延过一片红，痛的。

“呜呜呜…”突如其来的巨大压制让他浑身一颤，拼命挣扎起来，刚刚偷得一口气想说话却被一截软舌钻进来夺去呼吸，软舌缠着舌头直逼喉咙口，把口腔的所有都横扫而空，兜不住的津液从白宇嘴角流淌下来，顺着锁骨流进乳肉里，乳尖猛地挺立起来。  
人鱼的乳尖脆弱而敏感，更别提被撩拨起情欲的小人鱼，粉嫩的乳尖连带着乳晕都一片红艳艳的，乳肉被大把握住还有一大部分从指缝手腕处漏出来，白花花的一大片，呻吟声也大片大片地袭来。  
白宇只觉得有点神志不清，又热又燥，他从没见过这个样子的龙哥，像是野狼终于撕下他温润的羊皮把尖牙捅进猎物的喉咙，眼神跟动作阴狠地让白宇浑身一颤，一个没留神让朱一龙含进他的乳尖呻吟就从嘴里溢出来。  
“龙、龙哥…呜、呜…”白宇虽然已经活了上千年，可是转化成人类还是十八九岁的模样，在深海过的都是无所事事的样子，偶尔偷窥到哥哥们的欢好也只能远远地望上一眼，再深层就被哥哥巨大的精神力阻挡开来，这么多年下来对于欢爱的印象还留在接吻之类的层面上。  
白宇眼尾下挑，盈蓝色的目光触到埋头胸前的一大片黑发，不知想到什么地浑身一抖，奶尖儿没忍住地在朱一龙嘴里泄出一大片奶汁，被朱一龙坏心眼地用舌尖在奶尖一吸，白宇遏制不住地叫出来，浓郁芳香的奶汁也一股股地涌进嘴里。甜的。  
朱一龙眯着眼抬起头来，平日里艳红的嘴角还残存一点乳白，在白宇眼里他就是个勾魂摄魄的妖精。  
朱一龙没给白宇乱想的机会，一手揉着乳肉，一手就去握白宇勃起的阴茎。人鱼的阴茎比一般人类的偏大，但白宇年纪小，阴茎只是还长到半大，但是清秀青涩，根柱泛着粉红色，一看就是还没被使用过的，朱一龙不由来的心情大好，抬头去亲白宇湿润的嘴唇，手掌不安分地动起来。被握住跟自己玩的感觉是不一样的，白宇仰着头，喉咙的一动一动表示着他现在在压抑浑身的快感，身下的东西变得火热起来，甚至从顶端分泌出一点水液。  
朱一龙斜着一双桃花眼，艳红的嘴唇微张，舌尖就把阴茎尽数卷进嘴里，白宇震惊地看着朱一龙在他身下吞吐，一下一下，整根拔出又整根没入，艳红跟艳红交替在白宇眼前闪现，巨大的羞耻心卷席了他，本想推开可是身体上巨大的快感逼得他住手，身后的那张嘴好像也开始饥渴地蠢蠢欲动起来。  
白宇难耐地扭动腰，没忍住抓着朱一龙的头发在他嘴里射出来，射得又快又急，白宇似乎想到什么似地去掰朱一龙的嘴，“快吐出来！”话音刚落，朱一龙就抬起头看着他，已经吞下去了。朱一龙说。  
白宇急到快哭了。  
哥哥，有毒啊！  
会怎么样。  
会、白宇躲闪地眨眨眼睛，狠下心来说，会变成人鱼…  
那不更好。  
可是…  
没可是。朱一龙吻住喋喋不休的嘴，手指从嘴角抹一点精液去探白宇身后那个小嘴。也不知是人鱼得天独厚还是白宇饥渴得要命，后穴潺潺地流出水，一股股地往外冒，三根手指不费劲儿地就钻进去，里面的肉软软的，甚至还能从里面带出淫水，大片大片地流出来，把整个屁股都弄湿。  
朱一龙眼神暗下来，把手指抽出来换东西上去，阴茎肿大而布满青筋，正好把淫水堵在里面，穴肉飞快地收缩，一个个不知餍足地吸吮着性器，引着他往更里面去。  
“啊哈…哥、哥哥！…嗯！”白宇被磨得化成一滩水，浑身骨头都散架了，从喉咙溢出来的呻吟也娇媚，朱一龙听的又大了几分。  
“忍着。”朱一龙咬着白宇的耳垂说，下一刻就掐着腰大操大弄起来，性器在后穴里艰难地行走，太紧了，包裹吸吮得他差点就把持不住射出来。朱一龙咬咬牙，在人臀瓣上打了几下，趁着穴肉放松的机会狠狠抽出又撞回去，一次又一次，带出一大堆水液，淋淋漓漓地滴在屁股、地板各处，一顿操下来白宇倒像个真正的小美人鱼。哦不得不说朱总技术过硬，把白宇硬生生操回人鱼/（不是）  
白宇已经不知道是第几次了，整个脑袋浑浑噩噩的，被压着、被亲着，等到醒过来时浑身上下没一块好肉，全是青青紫紫的吻痕。做爱做太狠的后遗症就是白宇要维持人鱼修养一段日子，什么时候好，我也不知道。  
助理:？  
呸！  
在那之后的连续一个月，朱氏集团里的气氛都不太好。  
助理:！！不要啊！！！夫人您快回来吧/泪 老板他太可怕了！！


End file.
